


Date

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Fort Max/Rung ficlets [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cutie robots being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortress Maximus stumbles through inviting Rung to the bar for a date night.</p><p>*SPOILERS FOR MTMTE #14 ONWARD*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TekkaChama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekkaChama/gifts).



Rung crossed his arms on his desk, dropping his helm on them as he allowed himself a single, explosive curse. A rare indulgence, but it made him feel better once the echo of his voice faded.

 "Rung?"

 Rung snapped up in his seat, chuckling as he met Fortress Maximus' confused gaze. "Oh, Max, my savior. Please, come in! Sit down."

 "...Savior?" Fortress Maximus arched an optic ridge as he stepped into the room but remained standing. "I don't follow."

 Rung gestured listlessly at the console beside him, giving the large mech a rather pitiful stare. "Ultra Magnus just requested I refile the officer's routine psych evals. He is apparently... appalled at my simplified method of keeping records. And-," Rung leaned forward, pressing a hand to Fortress Maximus' arm, "what has me so worried is I let slip that's how I file all my personal records. He got this very worrisome gleam in his optics when I said that. I fear my office will not remain entirely private for long."

 Fortress Maximus knelt beside him, his stern expression melting into a wide smile. "If it comes to that, Rung, I would be happy to assist with the rewriting."

 "Careful, Max, I may take you up on your offer," Rung laughed, sliding his hand up to the massive shoulder and rubbing light circles in the warm metal. "I apologise for the sudden outburst-,"

 "Hey, I asked."

 "...True." Rung's smile widened. "How is your cycle going? Off shift?"

 "I finished early," Fortress Maximus nodded, his grin fading. "And. Rung, I am going to the bar."

 "Wonderful!" Rung praised as he stood, tracing the edge of one finial as his fields pulsed with affection. "Max, I am so happy to hear that. Your friends have missed you very much."

 Unsurprisingly, Fortress Maximus hesitated. He was still reluctant to believe he had others who cared for him, who considered him an actual friend, and even more as an acquaintance. This was an excellent step to assisting Fortress Maximus' social anxiety.

 "Come with me," Fortress Maximus blurted.

 Rung nodded, curling his hand inside one of Fortress Maximus' much larger ones. "I would be delighted to. You're my savior, after all."

 "No- I meant-," Fortress Maximus stood as well, his expression dour as he stared down at him. "I meant, I want you to come with me to the bar."

 Rung tilted his head, puzzled. "As I said, I am happy to accompany you."

 "Not in a professional manner," Fortress Maximus continued urgently, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm not making any sense. Let me try again."

 "Certainly," Rung replied with an immediate smile. "Are you off shift, Max?"

 "Yes," Fortress Maximus said hastily, squeezing Rung's hand in his own. "I want to  _take you_  to the bar. With me. As- As my partner. Not my therapist. Or friend."

 "Oh." Rung's gaze slid down to his pedes, his face heating with a light flush. "In that case, Max, I would be honoured. I suppose there's no point in being discreet about our, ah, relationship?"

 "Not after Whirl connected the dots, but, Rung..." Fortress Maximus shifted his weight in a nervous gesture Rung recognised all too well. "I completely understand if you don't want to be seen with-,"

"No, please don't say that," Rung chided, leaning into Fortress Maximus' frame. "Don't ever think I wouldn't want to be with you, or seen with you, or hypothesized to be _with_ you, Max. There will be gossip regardless, and any hesitation I may exhibit would come solely from concern about rumours. They can be ugly at times."

 Fortress Maximus' frown tipped upwards into a sharp smile. "If I hear anyone repeating  _anything_  ugly about you, they'll get my fist down their intake."

 "Let's just have some drinks and listen to gossip about others, shall we?" Rung chuckled happily.

 "That sounds perfect."

 ------------------------------

 Rung idly swirled his glass as he stared down at the sloshing liquid. He and Fortress Maximus had been sitting in the bar for several groon now, visited by a string of mechs who were eager to express their gratitude and share everything from good-natured complaints to the most recent gossip. Fortress Maximus had been engaged by someone since they'd walked in, mechs clustering around them before they could even sit.

 It was uplifting to see Fortress Maximus talking and sharing with others, with only rare telltale twitches of guilt or shyness. Rung did his best to soothe those moments with a warm touch and keeping the small talk moving along. Otherwise, the therapist did what he did best; he faded into the background.

 "...sorry."

 Rung's head snapped up, belatedly aware that Fortress Maximus had addressed him. He must have been caught up in his thoughts for longer than he'd meant to; the table was clear of everyone but themselves. "I'm sorry, Max, I didn't catch that."

 "I said  _I_  am sorry." A large hand reached over, thick digits gently petting Rung's hunched backstruts. "I meant for this evening to be for us. I never expected..." His gaze dropped to the table, fields flickering with a hint of shame. "I did not believe you, about others missing me."

 "And I am pleased so many of them proved you wrong," Rung replied merrily, scooting closer and leaning against the bulky frame. "We may not have spent much time in personal conversation, but it has been truly inspiring to see you open up tonight. I wouldn't trade that for anything." He slid a hand on a wide thigh, smiling up at him. "I am so proud of you. As your former therapist, as your friend, and as... whatever other role I play in your life."

 "Lover." Fortress Maximus' engines revved heavily, sending delicious vibrations through the smaller mech. "That's what you said before, isn't it?"

 "That is what I would like to be, yes," Rung replied carefully. "But we haven't discussed it much since that night, and I would hate to presume anything-,"

 "Well." Fortress Maximus leaned down, nuzzling their forehelms together. "Since this date wasn't what I intended- and I doubt we'll get any peace here- let's take this somewhere private and  _earn_  that title."

 Rung shivered, his grip on Fortress Maximus abnormally tight as the tall mech led him out of the booth. "Oh my," he murmured.

 "Don't give me that," Fortress Maximus rumbled, his formerly shy gaze lingering on Rung's. "I doubt you're as innocent as you'd like to appear to be."

 "Not innocent, no," Rung agreed, huffing softly in amusement. "But long out of practise, Max. You'll have to be patient with me."

 Fortress Maximus' sly smile sparked a slow burn in Rung's abdomen. " _Everything_ worth having is worth waiting for."


End file.
